Modern computing and display technologies have facilitated the development of systems for so called “virtual reality” or “augmented reality” or “mixed reality” experiences, wherein digitally reproduced images or portions thereof are presented to a user in a manner wherein they seem to be, or may be perceived as, real. A virtual reality, “VR”, scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information without transparency to other actual real-world visual input; an augmented reality, “AR”, scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information as an augmentation to visualization of the actual world around the user. Mixed reality, “MR”, is a type of AR in which physical and virtual objects may co-exist and interact in real time. Many of the challenges addressed herein are applicable to VR, AR, or MR environments and for simplicity will be described in the context of AR.
Referring to FIG. 1, an augmented reality scene 1000 is depicted wherein a user of an AR technology sees a real-world park-like setting 1100 featuring people, trees, buildings in the background, and a concrete platform 1120. In addition to these items, the user of the AR technology also perceives that she “sees” a robot statue 1110 standing upon the real-world platform 1120, and a cartoon-like avatar character 1130 flying by which seems to be a personification of a bumble bee, even though these elements do not exist in the real world. As it turns out, the human visual perception system is very complex, and producing a VR or AR technology that facilitates a comfortable, natural-feeling, rich presentation of virtual image elements amongst other virtual or real-world imagery elements is challenging. Systems and methods disclosed herein address various challenges related to VR and AR (and MR) technology.